LilouHenri
by Sansirecto
Summary: Vous ne les trouverez nul part ailleurs. Ces êtres sont miens. Bien, sur n'importe qui peut en faire des dessins ou même des parodies. Je les regarderai avec plaisir. Voici l'histoires de personnes qui, dans un monde déformé et façonné, explorent, sentent, tombent, apprennent, VIVENT.


**En regardant par la fenêtre...**

Je ne vois rien. Juste des stupides prairies. Je rigole. Qu'y a t-il de si palpitant dans une prairie ? Il n'y a pas d'action, juste de l'herbe mangée par des stupides vaches. J'aime quand ça bouge. Je ne veux pas que le monde se fige. Moi, je préfère avancer toujours plus loin. Pourquoi rester planté sur ses pieds quand on peut progresser ? Oulah, je pars en discours psychologique avec moi-même. C'est pas mon truc. Les sentiments, très peu pour moi. Il faut en apprendre plus sur ce monde, et comment le faire si on suit ses propres sentiments ? Ils sont un handicap. Bref, moi, j'opère, je découpe, sans peur. Si on a peur, c'est foutu. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. La neige tombe dehors. Ce soir, je recevrai sûrement le « plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie ». C'est ainsi que s'était exprimé mon père, un savant que tout le monde qualifiait de « fou ». Facile, quand on ne comprend pas. Lui, au moins, il sait pourquoi il vit. Il ne fait pas de manières ou de joies inutiles. Et je ne doute pas que mon cadeau de ce soir méritera sa réputation. Je n'ai jamais été déçu par mon père pour ce qui est des cadeaux. Mais, en général, il dit « Oh, ce n'est rien, une bricole vite fait bien fait ». Alors que là, il ne cesse de vanter la valeur de son offrande. C'est forcément quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! J'ai hâte d'être ce soir. Pour un enfant comme moi, Noël c'est quelque chose d'excitant ! Surtout lorsqu'on sait que toute ma famille sera là. C'est étrange, nous formons comme une communauté. Parce que dans ma famille, tout le monde est d'accord. Personne n'est fragile, tout le monde est franc, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser... en faisant des recherches. Evidemment, ici, tout le monde est soit scientifique, soit chercheur, soit on mène nos propres expériences dans notre coin. Et mon père compte sur moi pour reprendre le flambeau. Jusqu'au soir, je regarde la télévision en m'imaginant quel époustouflant cadeau a pu me préparer mon père. Je trépigne d'impatience lorsque le soir arrive. Mes parents ont tout préparé. Notre maison n'est pas très grande, mais chaleureuse et accueillante. A nos yeux, c'est le plus important. La table est dressée, décorée d'une jolie nappe et de nos plus beaux couverts, avec quelques bougies. Moi, je suis chargé d'accueillir les invités. Vers 20h, la sonnerie retentit. Je me rue vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir sur ma tante maternelle, qui me prend dans ses bras. C'est la plus affectueuse de la famille. Même si je n'aime pas trop ça, je me laisse faire je ne voudrais pas que le réveillon soit gâché par ma faute.

-Oh, mon petit Listen, tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tu m'as énormément manqué ! J'espère que tu vas me raconter ce que tu es devenu, mis à part très beau !

-Oui, tata...

Je m'efforce de paraître enthousiaste. Ce qu'elle peut être collante ! Mais, bon, je ne lui en veux pas trop. Elle a perdu son mari des années auparavant, dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Je la laisse entrer, et elle va saluer mes parents. Aussitôt, on me redemande à l'entrée. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir mes grands parents paternels et ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle aussi a perdu son mari étant jeune. J'espère que ce n'est pas une malédiction qui pèse sur cette famille, sinon... Je préfère ne pas y penser. Ils me saluent tous en m'embrassant, puis tous les adultes se retrouvent dans la cuisine et prennent l'apéritif. Moi, je joue seul dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude. Parfois, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Je ne suis pas très social, je n'ai donc pas de vrais amis. A l'école, je ne parle en général à personne, souvent ils ne me comprennent pas et me prennent pour un fou. Ils sont juste immatures. Peut-être ai-je mûri trop vite. C'est pour ça. Je ne comprends plus les joies enfantines. Mais je ne m'en blâme pas. Après tout, qu'y a t-il de mal à devenir grand ? Au bout d'une heure, la voix de ma mère interrompt mes pensées. Elle me demande de descendre pour le repas. Ce que je fais immédiatement, pensant que chaque seconde me rapproche de mon précieux cadeau. Le repas se déroule sans malaise. Tous les adultes discutent ensemble, sauf ma tante, qui ne cesse de me poser des questions avec le ton qu'elle emploierait pour parler à un enfant de 6 ans, ce qu'elle fait, en l'occurrence. Mais bon, je ne la vois presque jamais, comment pourrait-elle savoir que je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants ? Lorsqu' arrive le dessert, je suis heureux d'avoir trop de bûche dans la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle décide alors de se joindre à la conversation des autres. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, mes pensées étant trop occupées par la trouvaille du mystérieux présent. Au bout d'un (très long) moment, mon père se lève et me lance un regard intrigant. Je me dis enfin que l'heure est venue. Il prend alors la parole :

-Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure des cadeaux ! Listen, ton cadeau est difficile à déplacer, que dirais-tu que je te conduise à lui ?

Je me lève, plein d'entrain. Les détails qu'il vient de me donner m'excitent encore plus.

-Oui ! Je te suis !

Tandis que les autres membres de la famille s'offrent entre eux leurs dernières trouvailles, mon père me conduit jusqu'au bureau. Il fait tourner lentement la poignée de la porte, comme pour faire durer le suspense. Lorsqu' enfin l'imposante masse de bois pivote, je découvre la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. Mon père allume la lampe. Je la vois alors. Elle est là, juste sous mes yeux. Cette énorme boîte en bois. Je pourrais rentrer dedans tellement elle était grande. Précipitamment, je l'ouvrais, fou de joie, pour découvrir l'une des choses les plus extraordinaires au monde. Dans un certain sens, c'était très glauque. Mais je crois que c'est la chose qui m'a le plus longtemps diverti de tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu recevoir de mon père.


End file.
